Finding the Way Back to the Past
by The Anthropologist
Summary: Will, Jem and Tessa find themselves up against weeping angels (unknown at the time to them what they are) and get sent into the future. Specifically the future where the Mortal Instruments takes place. [There is going to be another story called Finding the Way back to the Future that certain people from TMI will be sent to TID time]. There Will, Jem and Tessa meet the tenth Doctor.


Finding the Way Back to the Past

By: The Anthropologist

18 April 2014

**Chapter One: Statues in a Park in 1878**

Jem, Will and Tessa were walking through a park patrolling for demons or law breaking down-worlders. It was about nine at night so it was dark but each of them was holding a witchlight stone so that there was enough light to see a fair distance.

Near the edge of the park, near the tree line Tessa noticed something just inside the limit of her witchlight, grey statues. She slowly walked towards them with interest because when they had not been there earlier in the day but figured that maybe the owner of the park decided that a little more décor would make this place better. As she walked closer she saw that these statues had wings. _Maybe they flew here after we left_ she thought jokingly almost laughing aloud to her own joke. She took in the way that they were standing; they had their heads bent into their hands like they were crying and that they were all facing the same direction; back towards the directions that the three of them had came from.

"Jem, Will?" Tessa asked. "Have you seen these statues over here?" She turned around and saw that they were talking to each other and shouted a bit louder "Hey! There is something new over here!" which got them to face her direction and walk towards her. She turned back around to look at the statues. By the time Will and Jem got to her she was still trying to figure out what was different about them.

"What is all the shouting about, Tessa? You know quiet is necessary when we a patrolling," Will asked. "Besides, did we not only agree to let you come along with us if you wouldn't wander off?"

"Will be quiet; I am thinking," Tessa said annoyingly.

Surprisingly, Will stayed quiet and a few minutes later Tessa had figured out the difference.

"Before I turned around to get your attention over here, these statues were facing the direction that we entered the park from. Now look at them, they are now facing us." Tessa said quiet but in a serious tone.

"What you are implying is that these statues moved and the last time that I checked statues cannot move unless moved by someone," Will responded jokingly.

"On the other hand, we could have an extremely strong demon on our hands that are controlling the statues and I mean so strong that we would have to evacuate Earth and reveal our entire existence and our hidden civilization," Jem said in an extremely careful and serious voice. "Will there could be something with these statues you can't just assume things are _normal_ if we have never learned or experienced it. Tessa explain more about what happened."

"Before I turned to get you and Will they were facing towards where we entered the park. After you guys started face my direction and started walking this way, I turned around and they were like they are now," Tessa carefully explained.

"There is a possibility that whatever is controlling these statues would not want us to exactly notice them so they only move when we are not looking," Jem said.

"If there is something controlling them," Will corrected Jem.

Jem was quiet for a moment before responding, "Correct, if, but don't you think that we should take this a bit more serious? We _know_ things that could do this exist."

"You are right, Jem. Tessa, I am sorry for doubting you," Will apologized. "Now let us figure out what is happening here. First we should test this moving while no one is looking theory, anyone have a plan?"

"I could count down to one and we will all close our eyes. Then when I count up to three we will open them again," Jem suggested.

"I think we should all hold hands in case this is an extremely strong demon controlling them," Tessa said. "Then the two people on the end with a free hand could still hold their witchlight."

"I agree with both of you," Will said. "Let's do this! I will hold Tessa's right hand and Jem you hold her left."

"Alright, on the count of one close your eyes and on the count of three open them," Jem said after they all had themselves set. "Three … Two … One … One … Two … Three."

When they opened their eyes they immediately backed up a few steps and had horror written on their faces. The statues had moved closer to them … a lot closer. Their arms reached out for the three of them with their frightening faces with gaping mouths and razor sharp teeth starting right at them.

For the next few minutes all they could do was stare in horror. All a sudden the witchlight started to flicker. "Look!" Will said pointing to the statues that was pointing at Jem's witchlight. "I bet they are making that happen. This must be an even stronger demon then we anticipated. I think we may want to get out of here."

"And how exactly are we going to do that? Run? We can't turn our backs! They will move! Who knows how fast they are?! How fast this demon could make them be!" Tessa exclaimed.

"I think she is right, Will," Jem said. "We have to consider our options carefully but whatever we decided do not let go of each other's hand! We have no clue how dangerous this demon can be."

As they were thinking, the flickering of Will's and Jem's witchlight started to get worse and then the statues started to move closer to them.

"Alright as bad as the idea of running sounds," Tessa started. "I think we may have to go with that option. Jem? Will you count to three and on three we run keeping hold of each other's hands?"

"Yes," Jem said. "One."

The flickering of the witchlight got even worse if possible and the statues moved even closer.

"Two."

Finally, the witchlight went out and did not come back.

Jem never counted to three and they never got to run before Tessa felt a cold hand on her shoulder causing them all to be dizzy.


End file.
